


Room 403

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo are forced to share a room while attending a conference.





	Room 403

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Challenge: Gibbs+DiNozzo+1 bed=cuddles  
Hugs and thanks to TaylorGibbs for the beta  


* * *

Room 403

 

Tony had just entered the lobby when he spotted Gibbs in a heated discussion with the receptionist. Frowning, he moved closer, hoping there wasn’t another screw up with the rooms. They had had a grueling day at the conference, and the thought of going back out to dig up another room filled Tony with dread. 

Gibbs glared at the young woman behind the desk who in turn seemed totally unfazed by the angry man in front of her. She’s probably seen it all before, Tony smirked and moved closer.

“You told me this morning you’d have another room for us. I don’t want to…” Gibbs fell silent as he spotted Tony.

“Problem, Boss?” 

Gibbs didn’t reply. He just snatched the key card from the desk and strode towards the elevators without looking at Tony.

They waited in silence for the elevator to arrive. Gibbs only acknowledged Tony’s presence long enough to grab the offered cup of coffee. Tony glanced at him on the ride up, but Gibbs kept his eyes glued to the front of the car. As they reached their floor, Tony couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“What? I snore? Hog the sheets? What?”

“No, I just don’t want to share a room with ya, DiNozzo, is that so hard to get?” Gibbs barked, annoyance radiating off him.

Tony composed himself and plastered a carefree smile on his face while he mumbled a reply. He avoided meeting Gibbs’ eyes, just strode over to the room and waited while Gibbs opened the door. Once inside, Gibbs threw the key down on a nearby table and went to turn on the TV, struggling a bit with the remote control. Tony saw Gibbs frowning as he tried to work with the remote. He fought back his instinct to help Gibbs and quietly picked up his bag. Tony was out the door before Gibbs turned around.

******

The faint click of the door didn’t register with Gibbs before it was too late. He didn’t think much of it until he noticed Tony’s bag was gone.

“Shit,” he muttered, grabbing his phone off the bedside table, dialing Tony’s number. It rang a few times before he picked up. 

“Get back here, DiNozzo. I wasn’t kicking you out,” he said, trying not to make it sound like an order. 

Silence ensued. He could hear Tony breathe, but he didn’t utter a word. 

“I…” Tony began, sounding younger than Gibbs had heard him in years. “I’ll be back later. I’ll catch a movie, or something…” He hung up before Gibbs had a chance to reply. 

Throwing the phone back on the bed, Gibbs got up and grabbed a beer out of the mini bar, not caring it probably cost 5 bucks a bottle.

Toeing off his shoes, he sat down on the bed, thinking back to the night before. Gibbs had not been too happy about the sleeping arrangements. It was getting harder every day to ignore the way he felt about DiNozzo, and to be forced to sleep next to him was…sheer agony. 

Luckily, Tony had not been a restless sleeper, and he hadn’t wanted to talk. He’d just disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower, said good night and dozed off. Gibbs had stayed up, reading a book on Viking longships he’d been meaning to get around to. He had admired the long, curved lines of the hull when Tony had turned around in his sleep, dislodging the sheets in the process. He had found himself gazing at a whole other set of lines, just as sinuous as those of a longship. Tony had been on his stomach then, an arm tucked under his head. Gibbs’ eyes had trailed down his back, just to where his ass curved under the covers. He tore his eyes away from the younger man, trying to focus on the book in his lap. 

“Hey, you coming to bed soon?” Tony had mumbled, half asleep by the sound of it. He’d mumbled something else, but Gibbs couldn’t make out what.

Gibbs had been tired, he had to admit that. Putting the book away, he had stripped down to his underwear as he walked to the bathroom. A quick shower, then bed, that was the plan. If he was lucky, sleep would come easy. The room had been warm and smelling faintly of Tony’s soap. Shaking it off, Gibbs reached out and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature, hoping the heat would relax his tense muscles. The water cascading down his back had felt good, it just hadn’t been enough to put his mind to rest. He had known he shouldn’t be this nervous, but reasoning just hadn’t cut it last night, not with the prospect of sharing a bed with Tony looming ahead. Stepping out of the shower, he had dried off quickly before pulling on a pair of clean boxers. He had turned off the light and walked back into the bedroom. 

Tony had fallen asleep again, his face turned away from Gibbs’ side of the bed. As he got under the covers, he hadn’t been able to resist, reaching out to lightly run a hand across Tony’s back. The skin had been smooth and soft, and Gibbs had found himself leaning in, drinking in the scent of him. Closing his eyes, he had stayed still for a minute, feeling the heat radiate off the younger man as he slept soundly. 

Gibbs had slumped back into the pillows, closing his eyes again. Listening to the sound of Tony’s even breathing, he had finally drifted off. 

A warm body had been spooned against his own when he woke up, a strong arm thrown across his waist, holding him close. Long fingers had petted his chest as Tony mumbled sweet nothings in his ear. 

Gibbs had groaned, not wanting to know which busty blonde Tony had thought he was caressing. 

He had tried to free himself, but Tony had only tightened his hold, protesting in his sleep. 

“Oh, fuck,” Gibbs had muttered, not wanting to be a part of Tony’s sex dream, if the hard dick suddenly pressed against his ass was anything to go by.

“Jethro…” Tony had mumbled, before letting go. 

Gibbs had frozen. This could not be happening. No. Oh, for crying out… Gibbs had groaned again as another part of his body had shouted ‘Hell yeah!’ to the unexpected turn of events. 

Sighing, he had gotten up, knowing a losing battle when he saw one. Closing the bathroom door quietly behind him, he had shoved his boxers just far enough down to give him access to his aching cock. Gibbs had leaned against the door, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he had kept his strokes quick and just shy of too tight. He had known he wouldn’t last long, not when Tony was lying sprawled out on the bed, just a few feet away. A muffled groan had escaped Gibbs as he came, his breathing ragged as he slowly slid down to the floor. He had remained there for a few minutes, needing to compose himself before returning to the bedroom. Sleep had not come easy afterwards. 

******

Tony kept his eyes glued to the screen, not really paying attention to what he was watching. He knew he was stalling, not wanting to return to that hotel room. Gibbs’ presence commanded that space, making it impossible for Tony to keep hiding his true feelings. Gibbs’ outburst had hurt, he had to admit that. Mostly because it pushed all his buttons, awakening his fears of being inadequate. Sadly, he had no problems imagining Gibbs not wanting to share a room with him. With him. 

Realizing he had absolutely no idea what the movie was about, Tony squared his shoulders, knowing there was no point in stalling anymore. He was welcome, after all. Or maybe Gibbs had just taken pity in him. He really didn’t care right now. It was still too early to go to sleep, but he was tired. All he wanted to do was to crash somewhere, close his eyes and relax.

Slowly, Tony made his way back to the hotel, only stopping at a newsstand to buy a magazine, needing something to keep him occupied before he could go to sleep. They could always catch a game on TV, but he wanted to give Gibbs some space, as he was clearly fed up with him. 

Tony paused outside the door to their room, taking a couple of deep breaths before he knocked quietly. He could hear someone rustle inside before the door opened, and he found himself face to face with his boss. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled, sliding past Gibbs into the room. 

“Look, Tony,” Gibbs began.

“I’ll just grab a shower and get out of your way.” Tony disappeared into the bathroom before Gibbs had a chance to say anything else. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror, just stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. The hot water calmed Tony’s nerves and he relaxed as he lathered up a washcloth, running it over his body. One more night. Just one more night, then he’d be home in his own flat, far away from those blue eyes, that silver hair….

“Not now, you idiot!” he muttered, rinsing off quickly before getting out of the shower. He dried off, brushed his teeth and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. There. Nothing more to do except to face Gibbs.

The older man was already in bed, watching the evening news as Tony returned to the bedroom. Grabbing his magazine, he slipped under the covers, staying as far away from Gibbs as possible. 

“You don’t snore, you don’t hog the sheets,” Gibbs said, turning off the TV. 

“Yeah, I get it. It’s me. I can see why you don’t want to spend the night with me after spending the entire day in my company. I get it, Gibbs. I just don’t need to hear it, that’s all.” Tony reached out and turned off the light. “I’ll be out of your hair tomorrow,” he said, turning his back to Gibbs. 

*****  
Gibbs sighed. He’d never been good at this, not with any of his ex-wives. Somehow he always managed to end up like this, with the one he loved with their back turned towards him. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? He couldn’t be….hell no. Wanted the guy, yeah, but love? Gibbs rubbed his hands over his face, took a couple of deep breaths and got up. 

He took a long shower, using the time to clear his mind and ease some of the tension out of his body. Half an hour later Gibbs walked quietly back into the bedroom. Tony was once again sprawled out on the bed, his arms stretched over his head. Pulling back the covers, Gibbs got in, carefully avoiding touching the other man. Once again, he found the sound of Tony’s even breathing soothing, and he drifted off.

He woke up again around 2 am, slowly drifting towards consciousness as a warm hand ran up and down his back. A quiet voice murmured words he couldn’t quite decipher into his ear. Gibbs kept perfectly still, not wanting to wake Tony up just yet. Soft lips pressed a kiss against his shoulder as Tony entwined one long leg with his own. Turning his head the other way, sleepy green eyes met his own, as Tony looked at Gibbs. 

“Shit…uhm… I’m sorry,” Tony stuttered, scrambling to get away from Gibbs when he realized what he’d done. 

“Don’t.” Gibbs reached out, pulling him closer. “It’s ok, Tony. I want this. You…us.” 

Tony smiled, one of those soft smiles Gibbs rarely got to see. 

”Jethro,” he whispered, leaning in to capture Gibbs’ mouth with his in a searing kiss, moaning softly as Gibbs sucked gently on Tony’s bottom lip. Tony moved even closer, bringing his body flush against the other man’s, sliding his hands into Gibbs’ hair, holding him close as he explored his mouth with his tongue. Long, languid kisses that had Gibbs wanting more. 

“I guess I’m stuck with you,” Tony grinned, stealing another kiss. Gibbs opened his arms, and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“Ya think, DiNozzo?” Gibbs smiled, holding him close.


End file.
